


An Exception

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Biting, Breaking Vow, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Khazana willingly breaks one of her longest personal vows.





	An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Khazana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=37368224)** was roughly shoved against one of the underground shelter’s dirt walls by the wraith that had became her ward,  **[Achierou](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35303477)**. Even with the magical reinforcements he instilled, she felt bits of dirt become dislodged and freckle her exposed skin.

They were almost the same height; faces close enough that their lust-heavy breaths mingled. She stared into eyes that were a similar shade of red to her own, except they held an intensity that perpetually drew her in as clawed fingers idled on her hips.

She knew there had been  _something_  building up between them since the day they met, at least from her perspective, but because of the personal vows she swore herself to when she first took up a sword, she had proudly, successfully, refused to act on, or pursue, it.

Until now.

“You’re terrible,” Khazana scoffed without any heat. “Making me break one of my own vows.”

Achierou pressed his lips against her neck, teeth lightly nipping when she tilted her head for him. “Which?”

“Sleeping with my ward.”

The wraith gave a short hum, then grasped the back of her thighs and swiftly lifted her off her feet. Having forgotten what he was, she giggled in surprise as he effortlessly supported her weight, gripped his shoulders as he positioned her high enough so he could pepper her chest with bruises. Her hands soon found their way into his soft, dark hair, body arching when he teased a nipple with his tongue.

Achierou stopped when Khazana’s hips began to rock, rested his chin against her sternum as he gazed up at her. “You’ll be doing more than that,” he promised, expression mischievous. “I’ve heard you some nights, when you’re riled up and half asleep, believing I’m not here. Or conscious.” His voice took on a husky tone as he continued. “I’ve watched you squirm from your hands, pace feverish and desperate as you grind against your fingers; whimpering, moaning  _my_  name…”

“You–” Khazana huffed at the wraith’s callout; was confident, until then, that she had evaded being found out. Ignoring both his knowing smirk and the warmth that spread through her cheeks and groin, she shook her head, carded her hands through his hair as she pondered a response. “You’re unbelievable…” she finally whispered, averting her gaze as she nervously licked her lips. “Part of me had hoped you saw. Every time.”

“I did more than watch.”

Khazana’s eyes flicked back to his as a shiver visibly traveled the length of her spine, her blush rapidly spreading down her neck and chest. She opened her mouth to respond, but Achierou’s was quicker; his lips surrounded her other nipple, grazed the delicate nub with his teeth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she breathed, hips bucking.

The wraith hummed again. He released it to fully seat her onto his lower cock, softly grunted as her appendage eagerly wrapped around him.

Khazana tightly clung to his form as he moved, didn’t feel an ounce of regret.


End file.
